A Iggy and Ella  love story
by Middlechildsyndrome
Summary: Max and the flock decide to live with Dr. Martinez and Ella since they saved the world and all. But when Ella and Iggy finally admit their feeling for each other will they become a couple...    Sorry i'm really bad with summary's
1. Moving in

_**Hey it's me! I am new to so pleas don't make fun of me if things are spelled wrong, or if things don't make a lot of sense.**_

_** Disclaimer: I wish I did own maximum ride but sadly I don't = (**_

"Talking"

'Thinking (or if someone's talking telepathically to angle)'

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Moving in**_

_**(Ella's P.O.V)**_

Eeepp! I can't wait till they get here, and by they I mean the flock. You see they ended up saving the world (yay) and after that, my mom suggested that the flock stay and live here. They all agreed, but Max still wanted to make sure that their was no erasers or anything. So she said that they would be on the rode for about 10 or 12 more weeks, and guess what… those 10 weeks are OVER. YAYAYAYAY! I finally get to be with my sister Max…And um….. Iggy. Ok I have always had a thing for that boy, but I never had the guts to say anything…

'Hey Ella'

'Hey Angle was up? Anything happen?'

'No but we will be their in about 7 or 8 mints, I told your mom to.'

'Awesome! Wait you said 7 or 8 mints right?'

'Ya is their a problem or something?'

I look at the clock that hangs above my bed; the clock hangs on a light blue wall. So light it's almost white. It read 2:30…Crap! I was supposed to have my room clean by the time they got here. And my room was a mess.

'Hey… um Angle do me a favor?'

'Sure Ella! Wad do you need?'

'Um... You see I was supposed to clean my room before you guys came and um… It is really messy and I need more time so can you stall everybody until I clean it… Like 30 mints?'

'Sure!'

And right after she said that, I begin my cleaning spree. I have a lot of cloths and paper on my floor, I had to clean it…ALL of it. Well better start now. So I decided to clean my desk first, since it was the most unclean thing in this room right at this point. I run down the stairs and grab a trash bag and run back up the stairs. I go through the stuff that I didn't need like old tests that my mom already signed, some random pictures that I drew, some broken bracelets and earrings that had throw away.

And then I go and put the things I want/need back in their original place, I put the earrings in the jewelry box, some book back on the higher shelf of my desk. And then I run across a picture that we had taken the third nigh the flock came here; mom had an emergence call at the vet so she had to leave. So during that time we decided to have a little Wii game challenge. We went by age so Max and Fang were up first, and we were playing just dance 2 so they were up dancing (I don't know how we got fang to agree to play, but hey miracles do happen). Iggy, Angle, Gazzy, Nudge, and I were just sitting down watching them. It was in the winter so it was really cold, so everybody either had their wings rapped around them or had a blanket. The couch where we were all sitting on was on the right side of the T.V and was really long, so Angle had her head on Gazzy's lap. And he had his wings draped around both of them; Nudge wasn't in the picture so she most likely took it. I was sitting next to Iggy and I was really cold and apparently he was to, so we ended up sharing a big warm puffy blanket. I was getting tired (it was like 10:00) so my head was on his shoulder and he didn't really mind it, so he had his head leaning against mine. That was the night that I knew that I was falling in love with that boy.

I look at the time… Crap! I have like what 25 mints left! I take the picture and put it in a blank picture frame, and put the picture frame on my nightstand. I put all of the dirty cloths and put them in the hamper, throw all of the loose papers away. I look at the clock again I surprising did that pretty quick and had 20 mints left. So I grab a nice pink t-shirt and a pair of tanned shorts (it is summer) and headed to the shower… I took a quick shower, threw on my cloths and picked up anything else that would be consisted garbage off of my floor. I look at the clock again… I have 15 mints left, what to do what to do…

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**__**  
><strong>__**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**__**  
><strong>__**Check it out**__**  
><strong>__**Going out**__**  
><strong>__**On the late night**__**  
><strong>__**Looking tight**__**  
><strong>__**Feeling nice**__**  
><strong>__**It's a **** fight**__**  
><strong>__**I can tell**__**  
><strong>__**I just know**__**  
><strong>__**That it's going down**__**  
><strong>__**Tonight**__**  
><strong>__**At the door we don't wait cause we know them**__**  
><strong>__**At the bar six shots just beginning**__**  
><strong>__**That's when d**** head put his hands on me**__**  
><strong>__**But you see**__**  
><strong>__**I'm not here for your entertainment**__**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**__**  
><strong>__**Just stop and take a second I was fine before you walked into my life**__**Cause you know it's over**__**  
><strong>__**Before it began**__**  
><strong>__**Keep your drink just give me the money**__**  
><strong>__**It's just you and your hand tonight!**_

Is that my cell phone? I follow the sound to the kitchen near the sink… So that's were I let it this morning. I look at the caller ID. It's mom… She texted me?

**Mom: Ella dear I won't be home till 9:00**

**Me: YYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Mom: Because I have one long meeting and a bunch of calls. So sorry = (tell everyone ill be home at 9 kk? **

**Me: … OK I luv u **

**Mom: luv u 2 **

I know mom really wanted to see them all when they got their…but that dose mean I can use her emergency credit card to get pizza…yay.

_**Ding dong!**_

YAYAYAYAYAYAY they are finally here!

_**Alright so that was the first chapter. All I need is one comment and I will make a second chapter. O I almost forgot I don't own U+Ur hand P!NK dose. If you have any questions just comment and I will try and reply in the next 24 hrs. I also don't own just dance 2 wish I did though.**_

_**Bye!-**_

_**Middlechildsyndrome **_


	2. Arriving

_**Hey it's me again. Alright you guys didn't review. But I'm a very board so I'm just going to post a new chapter anyway cuze I am very board. O I forgot to tell you in the last chapter Max and Fang are dating. O forgot something again Totals not in the story. I love that dog but I don't know how to put him in. **_

_**Disclaimer: If I did own Maximum ride their would have bin a lot of things changed, but I don't so…= ( **_

"Talking"

'Thinking (or if someone's talking telepathically to angle)'

**Chapter 2:**

**Arriving**

**(Ella's P.O.V)**

Yes! They are here! I rush to the door and as soon as I start to run down the stairs to greet all of them. I slip. And fall what maybe 4 stairs, ho well walk though the pain Ella. Walk though the pain. And after 10 seconds of agonizing pain, I walk (more like limp) to the door and open it.

And I am greeted with the flock, Max, Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, Angle… And… Iggy! He has on a light blue t-shirt and tanned shorts that go up to his knee. His blond hair is messy as usual. But he looks as hot as ever!

"Ella!" Max said (more like screamed) and hugged me so tight I couldn't breath.

"Max let go of Ella. I don't think she can breathe." Fang said. Dang that boy comes in handy when you need him.

"Alright alright gees, I can't say hi to my own sister?"

"You can… Just don't suffocate her."

"Fine whatever."

After Max almost suffocated me, I almost got suffocated again by Angle, Nudge, and the Gasman. What is up with these people, are they trying to kill me!

After our little trying to kill Ella game we went to put everyone's stuff in their rooms. Fangs room was black and red, Max's room was black and green, and iggy's room was whit. Angle and Nudges room (they wanted to share a room) was light Pink.

After we put everything where it is supposed to go, we went to the living room. I look at the clock. It is 3:00.

"Say Ella."

"Ya Max?"

"Where is mom?"

"Ya were is Dr. Martinez?" Angle asked.

"O she had to work late tonight last minute thing, she will be home at like 9:00."

"O ok."

After 30 minuets, of just watching T.V.

"Hey who wants to go with me and get a movie?"

"I will." Said Iggy a little quickly.

"O-ok l-lets go."

I stuttered, I will be alone with Iggy. The guy of my dreams, should I try and fine out if he likes me? Anyway as we walk out of the house and onto the porch he turns to me.

"Hey Ella."

"Ya?"

"You want to fly or walk?" I blush.

"A-a-aren't I a l-little to h-heavy for you to carry me and fly at the same time?"

He picks me up and walks down the few steps on the porch. Iggy opens up his beautiful white wings _**(A/N: Sorry I forgot the color of his wings I'm guessing it is white)**___and looks at me right in the eyes.

"You're not heavy at all Ella."

"Really?"

"Trust me, anyway your going to have to give me directions ok?"

"O-ok." And the we took of.

_**Ok so that is chapter two, I think it is pretty good. SO If you have any questions just email me or comment I will try and respond in 24hrs.**_

_**-Middlechildsyndrome **_


	3. Flying with the one you love

_**Hello ok I am trying to post chapters up daily but its not working ok so well, being a middle scholler is hard. Like they give you a lot more work then you would get in elementary school, aaa I miss that school. Alright as I relive my 1st 2nd 4th and 5th grade years. (Also known as the best years of my life) Here is the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: if I did own Maximum ride everybody would have tails, but last time I checked they don't so sadly I don't own it.**_

"Talking"

'Thinking (or if someone's talking telepathically to angle)'

**Chapter 3: **

**Flying with the one you love.**

**(Iggy's P.O.V)**

Flying is amazing; I can only describe it like that. That is how much I love it. The wind blowing though you hair, you wings are the only thing keeping you in flight… But it is even better flying with the one you secretly love.

Yes it is true I Iggy love Ella Martinez. I would scream it to the world. I LOVE ELLA MARTINEZ!... Only one problem… I am the wimpiest chicken ever. I will never be able to tell her, well maybe I will be but I am totally afraid that she doesn't like me back.

"IGGY!"

Ella said that so loud that I lost balance and almost fell out of the sky. Thank god I caught myself, or ells we would be saying hi to some really hard ground.

"Wha what happened!"

"Turn left a little." She said in an o so cute voice, Ella is so adorable. I get mental images from Angel so I know exactly what this god like creature in my arms looks like.

"You got it captain."

So I turn a little to the left, but as I do it I feel Ella's arm tighten around my neck Strange.

"Hey Ella."

"Y-ya I-Iggy?"

She is stuttering to, something is not right.

"Are you…Are you afraid of heights?"

No respond. Except for a little voice that said 'Turn right'. When I turn right her arms tightened around my neck even tighter. Alright that's it flying must scare her; I don't hear any people or cars so we must be over a forest or something.

"Ella are over a forest or something?"

"Um y-ya the one right behind the store we need to go to get t-the m-movies so you can land."

I start to land, when I do Ella's arms losing up a bit. But when we are like 5 feet in the air, and I fold my wings back to land. Ella gives a little high pitched sqeek when we finally land. I let Ella go, but I turn to her when she is standing. I look her in the eyes; well not really look more like turn my head towards her eyes but you get the picture.

"Ella really are you afraid of heights?"

"…..sorta…."

After she said that I felt so stupid. Why couldn't we just walk like normal people? But thanks for not so normal me; I just had to take her flying. See if I was normal I would have eye sight, if I had eye sight I would be able to drive a car. If I had a car I would be able to drive her places, instead of freaking her out with my wings and scarring her! She most likely thinks that I'm a freak.

"Well I wouldn't drop you, even if my life depended on it."

…Wait! Did I just say that!

"Umm…w-what I mean i-is." I hear her giggle.

"It's ok I know what you meant, and thanks."

After I hear that, I feel a pair of lips touché my cheek… DID SHE JUST KISS ME! Omg Omg Omg Omg she did she did she did just kiss me! That means she might like me! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!

"Iggy are you coming or what?"

Her voice sounds like its about6 or 7 feet in front of me.

"Ya I'm coming."

When I start to run I guess I tripped over a branch, because one minute I'm running towards the girl of my dreams. To assist her in picking out a movie, and the next thing I know

I'm on the ground smooth move Iggy, smooth move. I guess she heard me fall because next thing I know, I feel a pair of two hands pulling me up from the ground.

"Are you ok Iggy?"

"Ya I'm fine."

After that little scene we finally go walk towards the store and pick a movie.


	4. Weird friends

**_Hey I'm back yay I'm putting up a new chapter, but before I do that I want to thank Angellovers for reviewing. Also you will find me complaining about middle school a lot, and how I wish I was in5th grade again so it is ok if you skip the author's notes that I make. Like I won't hunt you down and make you read them, I won't do that ok…O this chapter is dedicated to my best friend. On with the story!_**

** _Disclaimer: If I did own Maximum ride everyone would have a pet monkey, but sadly they don't so I own nothing. O well more monkeys for me! =) _**

"Talking"

'Thinking (or if someone's talking telepathically to angle)'

**Chapter 4:**

**weird friends**

**(Iggy's and Ella's P.O.V)**

**(Ella's P.O.V)**

Did I just…Did that really….Am I sure that was….I touch my lips, EEEEEEEEEEEE I did I did I did kiss Iggy! O my god o my god o my god! And I didn't even mean to do it, it just well happened. Alright Ella you can go celebrate later, now it is time to pick out a movie…As we near the store I notice that their is a lot of people were in their so I turn to Iggy.

"Hey um…Iggy."

"Ya Ells was up?"

I look around… How do I say this without making him feel like a little kid? There are a lot of people around and stuff and I know he can hear my foot steps and all…But what if he takes it the not right way? I know!

"U-um c-can I hold your hand, t-there are a lot of p-people a-and I get scared?"

**(Iggy's P.O.V)**

I know what she is trying to say, and it's ok. It's not like I want to get lost in a store with like a bunch of people. No thank you muchacho. I have had Max, Nudge, Gazzy, and even Angel hold my hand when we go to the mall. But I'm not sure if she really is scared of a lot of people in one store so ill play along.

"Sure no problem."

"T-thanks."

I can feel her hand shake a little when she slips it into mine, weird… Maybe she dose like me after all! I mean like when a person shakes it usually means they are nervous, and when a girl is nervous she shakes right? I don't know last time I checked I am a guy, and I haven't been inside a girl's body. But if I were inside Ella's I would know what she is thinking, and if I knew what she was thinking I could tell if she likes me! EEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP! Alright that was way to girly like seriously. God I sound like Nudge.

"Alright we are here!" Ella said.

**(Ella's P.O.V)**

As we walk in the in the store we come face to face two of my best friends!

"Sabrina! Renee!"

They both turn to me; Sabrina has black curly hair that she cuts short and straightens so she can manage it better. She is taller than me and Renee, but not by very much. She is from portreco and is not to skinny not to fat. She is wearing black ripped pants, with a blue t-shirt that has Nyan in the middle of it and one sleeve is falling off her shoulder. She has her hair done in little short pigtails; she is wearing dark blue converses.

Renee also has on the same outfit, except that her t-shirt is yellow with Pikachu on it, and her converse are yellow and she let her hair down for once. She is also the palest Mexican you will ever see. **(A/N: I mean no a fence to anybody but…She is really pale for Mexican and I should know this girl is my bff.) **

"Ella!" They both scream they jog towards us.

"Hey Ella." Renee says.

"Heeeeeeey Ell's waz up?" Sabrina said, she will always extend her words or add a z to them. She's just weird like that. And then other times she will use actual long word with a brinish ascent to.

"Hi gals have you met Iggy?"

"No I believe we have not."

"No we haven't."

**(Iggy's P.O.V)**

"O! Well now we must." One of the girls said.

"Hi my name is Renee." The other one said

"And my name is Sabrina!" Sabrina said a little too hyper.

"Hey I'm Iggy."

"Calm down thing 1." Ella and Renee said.

"Oops sorry I just had candy, and I am soooo hyper! And hi Iggy!" God is this chick part chipmunk or something?

"So are you guys here for a movie or c.d?" Renee said.

"We are here for movies." Ella said

"How many?" Sabrina said.

"As many as this can hold." It sounded like she took out something from her pocket, most likely the credit card.

"YA buddy rolling like a big shot Chevy tuned up like a Na scar pit stop yep fresh paint job." Ok its official Sabrina is weirder than anybody I have ever met.

_**Hey so their you go, Sabrina and Renee are based on me and my bff. Please review and have a happy life**_

_**Middlechildsyndrome **_


	5. The movie

_**Hey! So school yesterday was soooooooooo long! Like grrrr, like the boys wouldn't shut up in chorus! I hade evaluations and I got an –A when I should of gotten an solid A. like he made us read music sheets…Music sheets! I don't know how to read notes, unless you're in band who dose! Like I was absent the day the teacher decided to tech everyone ells how to do that! Thanks god today's spring break! GGGGGGRRRRRR…...Alright sorry bout that…On with the story! =) **_

_**Disclaimer: (a very angry one at that to) I do not own Maximum ride cuze if I did there would not be any music sheets in them…Well their is not… but I still don't own it.**_

"Talking"

'Thinking (or if someone's talking telepathically to angle)'

**Chapter 5:**

**The movie**

**(Mostly Iggy's P.O.V)**

**(Ella's P.O.V)**

"Alright let's go!" Sabrina said all enthusiastically, that girls just a bundle of energy. Renee should not have let her bye candy. We start walking towards the movie section. More like jog because Sabrina decided to speed walk, and this girl walks fast.

"So….Iggy have any brothers or sisters?" Renee asked all calmly.

"Ya I have 1 little brother, 2 little sisters, 1 older brother, and 1 older sister."

"Holy cow! That's a lot of siblings." Sabrina said.

"Ya how old are they all?" Renee asked.

"Um… 15, 12, 8, and… I believe 6."

"Cool."

**(Iggy's P.O.V)**

I really want to get a movie for me and Ella, but I can't see them and how would even know which one to pick! GGGRRR this is so frustrating! I hear them stop walking.

"Alright I need to go and talk to Renee, so Iggy go with Sabrina and pick out movies that Max and Fang would want alright?"

If I go with Sabrina she can help me fined a movie Ella will like! But….Sabrina seems nice… But the chicks crazy how am I supposed to get her to sit still long enough to help! I could bribe her with candy…Ya ill do that?

"Sure."

I turn towards Sabrina, or were I hope she is anyway.

"Lead the way."

"Ok!"

I feel her grab my hand, as she starts to walk. More like run! I had to run to keep up with this girl, god she walks fast! I hear her halt to a stop.

"You like Ella! Don't you!"

I start to blush, how did she know that! Was it that obvious? But I wasn't going down without a fight.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

I was going to end this once and for all!

"Yes!"

"I knew it!" Sabrina said.

Wait what just happened? Did…did I just….

"Wait I meant-"

"You can't take it back…HA!"

GRRRR… this girl may be crazy and hyper… but she is right I do like Ella, I might even love her.

"Wait how do you know….Was it that obvious?"

"Actually…no it wasn't, I'm just really good at reading people. But you… I had a hard time with you for some odd reason, but Ella deserves some one like you."

"Thanks."

"I can also tell that you have been though a lot of pain and crap like that." **(A/N: crap is not a bad word I looked it up and all.)**

"How did you…I'm not even going to ask." How dose this chick do this!

"Good cuze you don't want to know the answer."

We walk for a little for a little while. Then I remember what I was supposed to get.

"Hey…um…Sabrina?"

"Ya Iggy?"

"Can you help me pick out a movie for my older siblings?"

"Sure! Do you have a picture of them?"

"Ya."

I pull out my iPod touché, and unlock it so she can see the picture of them all.

"Alright now what are their names?"

"Fang and Max."

"Alright…I think I know what movie come on we are going to kill two birds with one stone."

She grabs my hand and we walk, (again more like run) towards the back of the store I think. Well I don't hear any people hear so I'm guessing it's the back of the story. I Here her go though the movies for like 3 minutes.

"Ha! I found it!"

"What movie?"

"The human centipede."

Is this girl crazy!

"It's banded in the UK!"

"Only the second one…Fine txt fang and max and ask them if they want to watch it."

"Alright."

I pull out my cell phone and start to text them, they made me memorize the key board so I can txt them. And then I downloaded a little app that speaks the txt message. But I put the volume so low on it, only I can hear it.

**Iggy: do u and Max want to see the human centipede? **

**Fang: Yes! Omg they have tht! I thought it was banned from the UK!**

**Iggy: Only the 2dn 1 waz**

**Fang: Yes bye it!**

**Iggy: Alright l8er **

**Fang: kk bye**

I turn to Sabrina.

"They want it."

"Awesome! But since you like Ella I'm going to give you a movie she will love."

"That would be?"

"My sister's keeper."

"….Alright."

We get the movie, Sabrina texted ell saying we are done and to meet us at the Check out thing. We get to the check out thing.

"Hey Iggy, Sabrina."

"Hey Renee."

"Hey."

"So…Where is Ella?" I asked.

"She is in the bathroom and sent me hear with the credit card to pay for the movies."

"Ok so… did she get any kids movies for, the kids?"

"Ya she got, Ponyo, The secret world of Ariety, The Muppets, Twilight breaking dawn part 1, and Maradocks scrambled."

"Alright."

We check out the movies, me and Ella say good bye to Renee and Sabrina. And we go home.

_**Sorry about the not so good ending I got tired and decided to end the chapter their .I don't own any of the movies that I said. And pleas review or comment or whatever you want. **_

_**Middlechildsyndrome**_


	6. Popcorn and blushing…And Kissing!

_**Alright please don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in a while, but that's only because I have been busy babysitting my brother. Or going to my dad's house, or spending time with my sister. Or going to the park with my best friend, and since I love you guys so much. I have decided to post a new chapter, when in reality I should be watching my brother. Well as long as he doesn't blow anything up, I don't get in trouble. Like I love him but one time he, but butter on bred then put it in the toaster. We caught him before anything happened, but still sometimes he is just stupid.**_

_**Disclaimer: Why would people even think I own maximum ride. I have no money what so ever. So I can't own it.**_

"Talking"

'Thinking (or if someone's talking telepathically to angel)'

**Chapter 6:**

**Popcorn and blushing…And Kissing! **

**(Ella's P.O.V)**

We get back home and as soon as I walk though the door, I can hear Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Max and Fang playing the Wii. I walk into the living room to see Gazzy and Nudge sitting in front of the TV on the floor. Max and Fang are on the long couch behind them. Fang on the right side with Angel's head on his lap, and then Max was sitting on the left side with Angel's feet in her lap.

"Hey guys we are back."

As soon as I say that I am being attacked by a 6 year old, an 8 year old and a 12 year old. All while hearing the words 'What'd ya get?'

I laugh a little.

"Well let's see."

I say while walking towards the chair that was next to the couch. Iggy sits on the couch next to Max.

"Well Ponyo for Angel and Gazzy since he wanted me to get it."

Gazzy stuck his tong at me and blushed.

"I got the secret world of Ariety for Nudge and Angel."

I could see Angel and Nudges eyes light up.

"The Muppets for Gazzy and Angel, Twilight breaking dawn part 1 for Nudge, Max and I."

They all seemed happy.

"For Iggy I got spider man 3." **(A/N: I forgot to add that one in the last chapter.)**

"Awesome!" he said, I blushed.

"And before I tell you the last movie, I have a question for Fang and Max."

They turned their heads towards me.

"Do you guys like anime?"

"Yes it's awesome who doesn't like anime?"

"I like it's cool."

"Well then I got you guys Maradocks scrambled."

"Yayayaya thanks!"

"Thanks Ella."

"Ok I'm going to go make popcorn. You guys decide on what movie to watch."

I get up and head towards the kitchen but I am stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Ells need help with the popcorn."

I turn around to see Iggy and his wonderful light blue eyes, god I love his eyes. You can get lost in them at anytime.

"S-s-sure I-Iggy."

We go into the kitchen, and start to make a bunch of popcorn. I look at the clock it's already time sure goes by fast. I put the first bag of popcorn in the microwave. And lean against the island. Iggy is leaning against the sink.

"So Ella was up."

"Nothing much, I can't believe that summer is hear already."

"Ya…feel like it took forever to finally get hear."

I giggle a little bit.

"School next year is going to be tough, considering they let me skip a grade and all.''

Iggy's eyes got wide.

"They let you skip a grade? Wow you must be really smart."

After he said that we both start to blush like crazy.

"I-I-I am….N-Not that s-s-smart."

"Your are to."

Omg I really thinks I am smart? If he dose it would make my day, god this boy is wonderful. I love him so much! I just really hope he at lest likes me.

"T-Thanks."

_**Beep…Beep… Beep…**_

"Ill get that."

I go and get the popcorn out of the microwave, and instead of grabbing the top like it always say to. I be stupid and grab the bottom weir it is hot as molten lava. I got burned. When I dropped the bag I got a really bad paper cut from it.

"Aaaa!"

I fall to the ground. (Not really fall but you know what I'm trying to say) I didn't scream to loud so Max and the others couldn't hear me. But I forgot that Iggy can hear everything. So as soon as I say that he is at my side. He sat next to me on the floor, puts me in this lap and looks right at me. I blush and look away.

"Ella what happened? Are you ok?"

"I got burned by the popcorn bag, believe it or not. And I got a really bad paper cut from it to. But I am fine it's nothing to wiry about."

"Even with minor injures, it is a good idea to look at them. Let me see."

I give him the finger that got burned and cut. He took it, and tried to touch it. As soon as he mad little contact with it, it hurt so I flinched.

"Sorry Ella."

"It is fine."

"Come on I know what to do."

He picks me up, sits me on the counter. He goose into the medicine cabinet and gets some kind of spray and a band aid. (He memorized everything last time he was hear) He comes back and looks at me.

"This will hurt a little bit ok?"

"Alright."

And as soon as he sprayed a little bit on it I gasped it hurt even more.

"I am sorry Ella."

"It's ok."

Why dose he keep saying sorry to me, he told me it would hurt. After that he sprayed a little more on it, put the band aid on it. And did something I never thought he would do. He kissed my finger. Then he looked me in the eyes and he started to lean towards me. I leaned towards him… And by the time I knew it, we were kissing. We were kissing innocently at first…but then he snaked his hands around my waist, and I put my hands on either side of his face. His lips tasted like vanilla. I pulled away when air became an issue. He looked at me.

"I am so sorry Ella. I just…I…I am just sorry I did that, I really really like you. But you probably already have a boyfriend."

He started to back away, but I grabbed his shoulder. And kissed him again.

"I don't have a boyfriend and….I have liked you for a while now."

After that said we start to kiss again.

_**Awww I like the ending. Hopefully you do to, pleas rate, comment, or do what even the bleep you want.**_

_**Middlechildsyndrome **_


End file.
